Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and other robotic vehicles have been developed to carry out a myriad of functions. To increase the autonomy of such vehicles, the industry continues to develop systems that allow the vehicles to sense and avoid obstructions around which they operate, and communicate with users and other associated personnel. However, there remains a need for continued development of such systems, and for improved techniques for developing, testing, and implementing such systems.